


24 Hours A Day 🕗 Eight AM (Agito)

by TheRainRogue



Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [9]
Category: Air Gear
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Agito was muttering curses under his breath, golden eye narrowed as both of you sat in detention.
Relationships: Wanijima Agito/Reader
Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770397
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	24 Hours A Day 🕗 Eight AM (Agito)

  * **Genre** : Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 100 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Agito ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Air Gear ☁
  * **Challenge** : Write a fic at 100 words or less ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

Agito was muttering curses under his breath, golden eye narrowed as both of you sat in detention.

You got up, squeezing onto his chair. Since he was so small, you both could sit comfortably together. He wasn’t too happy, though.

“The fuck you think you’re doing?”

“What’s it look like, dumbass? I wanted to sit with you.” You swung your arm over his shoulder, pulling him closer to you.

A small tinge of red crossed Agito’s cheeks, but he kept his mouth shut. His overwhelming pride refused to let him admit it, but he actually liked being close to you.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
